Amor Inesperado
by Diabla-LoK
Summary: Él se entera que su novia y su mejor amigo corren peligro de muerte en las manos de Voldemort, y junto con su amiga emprenden un viaje para salvarlos... lo que no esperaba era que aquello culminara de... otra forma.
1. Chapter 1

**_Amor inesperado_**

**_Capitulo 1... La desgracia_**

Harry despertó alterado, tras un largo y perturbante sueño. Se levantó de la cama, y se dirigió a las escaleras que bajaban a la cocina de la casa de sus odiosos tíos, la cual se ubicaba en el número 4 de Privet Drive.   
Al llegar a ella, tomó un vaso y lo ubicó debajo de la boca de canilla, abrió el grifo y llenó, hasta rebalsar, el vaso. Se dirigió a la sala de estar y se sentó en el sillón que había enfrente del televisor. Prendió el televisor y quedó completamente dormido.

Un ruido de explosión lo despertó repentinamente, haciéndole pegar un salto, el cual creó que el vaso, que aún conservaba en su mano, saltara por los aires. Dirigió su mirada a la chimenea y vio a alguien al lado de esta.  
-¿Harry?... Lamento venir a esta hora.  
-¿Hermione?... ¿Eres tu?...  
-Si... Escucha, esto es importante... Me he enterado de algo terrible...  
-¿Qué paso?  
-La familia Weasley... Han sido atacados por mortífagos- Dijo tragando saliva.  
-¡¿QUÉ?!  
-Si... Los padres de Ron y los gemelos están en San Mungo, el hospital- Especificó- Están graves...  
-Pero y...  
-Aguarda, hay más... A Ron y a Ginny... Se los llevaron. No se que hacer, ni donde buscar... Ya mandé una lechuza para avisarle a Bill de esto... Vendrá mañana a la mañana a acompañar a sus padres...  
-¿Se los llevaron?- Harry se detuvo en la conversación- ¡¡¿¿SE LOS LLEVARON¿¿¿A DONDE???  
-No se... me he enterado por el Profeta... Pero tengo algo... Fueron los Malfoys, Lucius y Draco.   
-¿QUÉ?  
-Siento tener que decirte esto, pero debemos encontrarlos, esto es grave Harry...  
-Claro que es grave... Se llevaron a mi novia y a mi mejor amigo un par de magos locos y no sabemos donde encontrarlos. Seguro se los llevaran a Voldemort...- Harry tragó saliva pensando en que era lo que podría pasar en ese caso.  
-Escucha... Pasé por su casa antes de venir acá... Estaba todo destruido pero, había algo parecido a una nota, algo que, al parecer, se le cayó a los Malfoys. Era algo así como una carta, pero no la entendí del todo, lo único que pude entender fueron algunas localidades... Tal vez podamos buscar ahí.  
-Pero... ¿Como vamos a hacer?... No creo que sean tan descuidados de perder semejante información¿no crees?...  
-Puede que tengas razón... Pero es lo único que tenemos para encontrarlos... Si no quieres ir, te comprendo, pero compréndeme a mi también Harry, mi novio también esta ahí, y Dios sabe que pasará...  
-Escucha- Dijo levantándose del sillón- Cuéntame que tienes en mente... O¿no has pensado en nada?...  
-Lo primero que haremos será ir a San Mungo, a ver a los padres de Ron.  
-De acuerdo...- Harry subió a su cuarto y se cambió, mientras Hermione se quedaba en la sala de estar.  
Luego de cinco minutos Harry bajó las escaleras y se encontró con Hermione, tomó su saco y se fueron.

* * *

**ojalaa gusteee!!.. Repitoo q es de hacee banda**

**lo escribii con mi primaa (artilud)... cuyas ideas son cada vez mas geniales...**

**La amoo... y va para vos hermoosa...**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo 2... De nuevo al noctánbulo_**

-Pero, Hermione¿Cómo haremos para ir a San Mungo?...-Preguntó Harry mientras caminaba a la par de Hermione.  
-En el autobús Noctángulo...- Dijo esta y se detuvo.  
-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Harry.  
-Aquí es...- Harry se detuvo también. Ese era el lugar donde se había visto por primera vez con Sirius.   
Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para recuerdos, ya que vio acercarse a un autobús de tres pisos, de un color púrpura, y daba la impresión de que se caerían los primeros dos pisos. Un chico delgado y alto, demacrado, en cuanto a la cara, salió del vehículo. Era el mismo chico que lo había llevado al caldero chorreante años atrás.  
-Bienvenido de vuelta Neville Longbottom, ha crecido bastante- Dijo sorprendido. Hermione lo miró sorprendida, y Harry la miró como diciéndole, "luego te explico"- Por si no me recuerda, y para los que no me conocen- Dijo mirando a Hermione- mi nombre es Stan Shunpike.  
Harry y Hermione subieron con algo de dificultad al autobús. Apenas ambos se ubicaron en una cama vacía, el autobús comenzó a andar con toda rapidez.  
-Y... ¿a dónde van?- Preguntó mirando a Hermione.  
-Al hospital de magos San Mungo- Respondió esta.  
-¿¿Has escuchado Ernie??  
-A toda marcha!!- Gritó la pequeña cabeza colgada al lado del conductor, que, también era la misma.  
Harry y Hermione se fueron a la cama que se encontraba atrás de todo, para hablar donde Stan no los escuchara.  
-¿Neville Longbottom?- Preguntó Hermione con el seño fruncido.  
-Le dije me llamaba así la primera vez que lo vi. En tercer año... Pero ya pasaron muchos años de todo eso- Dijo con un dejo de tristeza.  
-Si, es verdad... No quiero hacer el calculo, pero son muchos... No puedo creer lo rápido que pasó todo. Hace dos años que terminamos Hogwarts... A propósito... ¿No te irías a vivir solo con Ginny?- Harry bajó la cabeza y se puso triste- Lo siento- Dijo Hermione al notar el error que había cometido al nombrarla.  
-No hay problema, tu eres la única que puede entenderme ahora ¿no?... Ron también está ahí- Hermione asintió con la cabeza- Respondiendo a la pregunta- Comenzó Harry para cambiar de tema- si, me iba a ir de la casa de los Dursley, pero no puedo hasta ordenar mis ideas. Ni bien todo esto termine me alejaré por siempre de ellos.  
-No te preocupes, todo se solucionará- Le dijo Hermione abrazándolo.  
-Eso espero.

* * *

**  
**

**Lamento q sean tan cortos los capitulos S**

**voy a intentar modificar eso!**

**besos y gracias por todos los revs!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3... Una gran decisión **

Al llegar a San Mungo, entraron y fueron directamente a la recepción y preguntaron por la ubicación de los Weasley. En realidad no sabían en que sección de las veinte que había para diferentes enfermedades y padecimientos, buscar. Pero alguien se les acercó.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes acá?- Preguntó una voz desde un pasillo cercano. Ambos se dieron vuelta.

-Lupin...

-Harry y Hermione- Dijo deteniéndose a observarlos- ¿Cómo están?

-Algo alarmados- Respondió Harry- ¿No se ha enterado?

-Por supuesto que si... Acompáñenme- Les dijo.

Los tres se ubicaron en unos cubículos parecidos a un ascensor y subieron al piso numero treinta y dos. Al llegar Lupin se adelantó y caminó hasta una puerta que tenía el numero 3254 sobre el marco de esta, y entró en ella.

-Adelante- Les dijo con un ademán.

Al llegar se encontraron con una pequeña sala de estar en la que estaban sentados Alastor Moody y Bill hablando. Estos levantaron la cabeza para ver de quienes se trataban.

-¡¡Harry!!- Lo saludó Bill. Harry se adelantó y lo saludo al igual que Hermione. Luego saludaron a Moody.

-¿Done están los padres de Ron?- Preguntó Hermione a Lupin. Este le señaló con la vista a una puerta que había al final del pasillo luego de esa sala. Hermione se fue hacia allí.

Al entrar se encontró con cuatro camas ocupadas por Arthur, Molly, Fred y George. Y distinguió a una persona parada. Era Charlie el único de los Weasley que faltaba.

Hermione se acercó a las dos camas mas cercanas de la puerta, las cuales estaban bastante juntas. Allí estaban los gemelos.

-¿Cómo se encuentran?- Les preguntó.

-Algo mareado- Contestó Fred.

-Dolorido- Dijo George. Hermione hizo una mueca de dolor.

-¿No saben nada de sus hermanos?- Preguntó sentándose en un banco que había al lado de las camas de los gemelos.

-No... Mis padres están destrozados...-Dijo George.

-Literalmente- Agregó Fred, intentando poner algo de alegría. Pero Hermione se tapo la cara con ambas manos aparentando las pequeñas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

-Descuida, ya los encontraremos- Le dijo George dedicándole una cara de reproche a su gemelo.

Pero Hermione no aguantó más y se fe al baño para poder llorar tranquilamente sin que nadie la viera.

-Perfecto Fred- Lo reprochó George.

Hermione se quedó allí encerrada durante media hora, pensando... ¿Qué podía hacer?.

Harry entró en la sala donde estaban los gemelos y los padres de Ron. Una vez allí se acercó a Molly.

-Señora Weasley... Tengo que hablarle...- Molly no contestó. Estaba algo mareada y, según Harry, inconsciente.

-Harry no creo que te escuche, esta inconsciente- Dijo Arthur.

-Señor Weasley

-Arthur- Lo corrigió él- ya eres de la familia- Le sonrió. Pero a Harry no le importo lo que le dijo.

-Yo iré a buscar a Ginny... Y a Ron...

-No, tu no irás a ningún lado- Negó con la cabeza- Eso es exactamente lo que pretende quien tu sabes.

-Pero esto no se trata de él, se trata de sus hijos- Se alteró un poco Harry.

-¿Tu crees que no lo se?... Claro que lo se, yo me siento tan mal como tu, peor también- Le dijo algo alterado también. Harry se calló- Ya han mandado a diez personas el ministerio a investigar y a traérmelos de vuelta.

-Usted no entiende... Fueron los Malfoys, se los llevaran a Voldemort...

-¿Los Malfoys?... ¿En plural?

-Sobre todo en plural, Draco sabía perfectamente el tipo de relación que yo tengo con sus hijos...

-No te preocupes, son los mejores aurors, los encontrarán...

-Eso no me interesa... Quiero encontrarlos yo, para asegurarme de que estén bien... Iré a buscarlos...

-No te lo voy a permitir, no arriesgarás tu vida de esa manera.

-Es mi vida, y la arriesgaré como yo lo desee- Le dijo Harry fastidiado- Sus hijos son las personas mas importantes en mi vida y no voy a dejar que cualquiera se encargue de esto...

-No tienes la edad de...

-Ya tengo diecinueve años... tengo suficiente conciencia para saber en que me estoy metiendo.

-Harry no...- Pero Harry se fué.

-Moody, Lupin, vengan- Les llamó Arthur. Estos vinieron- ¿¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que le hagan razonar??- Ambos se miraron y, comprendiendo el mensaje, se dieron la vuelta siguiendo el recorrido de Harry.

-Harry aguarda un segundo- Le dijo Lupin. Pero Harry no se detuvo. Hermione, que todavía estaba en el baño, salió y escucho aquello.

-Harry detente- Le ordenó Moody al ver que Harry cada vez iba mas rápido. Harry se detuvo en seco.

-¿Para que?... Para que me digan que no valla¿pues saben que?... No me importa lo que digan, yo iré igual.

-Espera- Le dijo Lupin tomándolo del brazo al ver que comenzaba a trotar de nuevo, este se dio vuelta y lo miro.

-¿Qué?

-Sé que son tus amigos, pero es muy peligroso...

-No me importa prefiero eso a cruzarme de brazos...

-No vallas Harry... Si te mata a ti habrá sido en vano... Y sabes que si vas, hay una gran posibilidad de que eso suceda...

-No habrá sido en vano... La muerte de Sirius no fue en vano. El murió para protegernos y gracias a él estoy aquí. Prefiero morir de esa forma- Dijo Harry mientras una lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. Lupin lo atrajo hacia el y lo abrazó.

-Debes saber que es peligroso- Le dijo Lupin ya separándolo de él- No puedes ir solo...

-No irá solo- Dijo Hermione- Yo también voy.

-No Granger, tu no vas- Le dijo Moody.

-Tengo el mismo derecho que Harry- Dijo enfadada- Mi novio y mi mejor amiga están ahí.

-Irán con nosotros- Les ordenó Lupin- En ningún momento intentarán hacerse los héroes, por que eso no funciona ¿De acuerdo?-Ambos asintieron con las cabezas.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capitulo 4... El minotauro_**

Una vez fuera del hospital, Hermione sacó el papel que había encontrado en las ruinas de la casa de los Weasley, y se lo mostró a Lupin. Este hizo un giro con su varita y los transporto a todos a aquel lugar.

Era una caverna que se extendía hasta perderse de vista en la oscuridad.

-Lumos!!- Gritó Moody y su varita creó un radiante rayo de luz.

Mientras se adentraban en aquella oscura caverna, cada vez hacía más frío. En el fondo, se escuchaban bufidos. Harry prefirió no hacerles caso a ellos, ya que tendría que ser una gran criatura aquella que los produzca.

Lupin iba delante de Hermione, luego Harry y Moody iba atrás de todo. Pero Lupin se detuvo en seco, y todos tropezaron con la persona que tenían delante.

Hermione, Harry y Moody se pusieron en hilera al lado de Lupin para observar que ocurría.

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. Delante de ellos había un gran minotauro con un hacha de un metro de largo en sus manos.

Este tenía dos enormes cuernos al costado de su cabeza, manos de hombre, y una gran argolla dorada colgando de su nariz. Sus ojos eran de un color rojo diabólico y sus patas eran iguales a las de un caballo. El minotauro traía una gran armadura de un color dorado, y, según Harry, no tenía el aspecto de querer hacer nuevos amigos.

El miedo se apodera de mi,

Pero no debo temer, tu estas aquí.

Acércate a mi y no habrá nada que te dañe,

Yo te cuidare de todo mal.

No te alejes, si no, no podré ayudarte,

No te alejes, solo voy a cuidarte.

-¡¡Harry, Hermione escóndanse en algún lugar seguro!!- Les ordenó Lupin, mientras él y Moody intentaban derribar al minotauro.

Harry y Hermione pasaron por el costado de la bestia sin que esta se diera cuenta, y corrieron hasta que se toparon con una puerta de plomo sellada.

-¿Hermione estas bien?- Le pregunto Harry moviendo sus manos para todos lados ya que no veía donde estaba.

-Si. Estoy aquí- Le respondió tomándole de la mano para que dejara de pegarle.

-Lo siento- Pero la charla se cortó en ese instante, ya que se escucharon gritos detrás de la puerta.

-¡¡Déjala en paz!!- Decía una voz detrás de la puerta- ¡¡Cobarde Hijo de...!!- Hermione y Harry se miraron. El grito había sido de Ginny, y Ron también estaba ahí.

Se escuchó una gran explosión seguido de un estruendo. Moody y Lupin habían conseguido derribar al minotauro.

-Deben atravesar la puerta, el minotauro despertara en cualquier momento- Les grito Lupin.

-Esta sellada!!- Gritó Harry, mientras Moody y Lupin corrían hacia ellos.

-Háganse a un lado- Les gritó Moody haciendo una seña con la mano. Ambos se corrieron de la puerta. Moody hizo un giro con su varita pronunciando unas palabras, y la puerta explotó en miles de pedazos.

Harry y Hermione se apresuraron a entrar.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capitulo 5... La salvación_**

Al entrar allí, Harry notó que había dos sillas en el medio de esa sala. En una se encontraba su novia, algo herida, y en la otra su mejor amigo, con un ojo morado.

Harry se apresuró a intentar desatar a Ginny pero alguien se le interpuso.

-¡Que predecible eres Potter!- Dijo arrastrando las palabras- No me lo creo... Es raro que hayas caído en una trampa tan patética como tu, o peor- Harry estaba apretando sus puños para aguantar la furia que recorría sus venas.

-¡¡Me las pagaras todas juntas, Malfoy!!- Dijo Harry furioso. Pero Draco no le dio importancia, levantó su puño y le pego directo en el estomago. Harry, que no se esperaba el golpe, se retorció. Se escuchó un grito de horror de Ginny.

-Mira de lo que es capaz una simple nota- Y dicho esto, Draco chasqueo sus dedos y las dos sillas desaparecieron, al igual que las personas que se encontraban en ellas.

De los lugares mas oscuros comenzaron a salir mortífagos con sus varitas en alto. Al fin de cuentas, había como diez en total, contando a Lucius y su hijo.

Harry noto, de entre la multitud a Belaxtrix Lastrange, a quien le guardaba un gran rencor por haber matado a su padrino, Sirius.

Harry se enfrentó, junto con Hermione, a Draco. Lupin casi logró derribar a Lastrange, pero Lucius intervino y Lupin fue derribado temporalmente. Moody, por otra parte se enfrentó contra Goyle y otra mortífaga, cuya identidad desconocía Harry.

Cuando todo parecía a punto de acabar, a favor de los mortífagos, llegó un grupo de personas encabezado por Tonks. Al parecer eran los aurors que el ministerio de Magia había mandado para encontrar a sus amigos. En total era quince, pero Harry no reconocía a ninguno de ellos, excepto por Tonks.

Harry y Hermione ya habían derribado tres veces a Draco, pero la ultima lo dejaron temporalmente inconsciente, así que decidieron separarse de la lucha e ir en busca de sus amigos. Cruzaron un pasillo angosto y llegaron a una cúpula en la que había dos columnas. En ellas se hallaban sus amigos atados y, al parecer inconscientes. Ambos corrieron para llegar a ellos, pero no lo lograron, ya que Harry cayó al suelo y Hermione se detuvo a ver que le pasaba.

-¡¡Vamos Harry!!... ¿Qué tienes?

-La cicatriz... me duele... Me arde...- Dijo tocándose la frente.

-Vamos... es nuestra oportunidad...

-Era...- Dijo una voz lejana. Harry y Hermione comenzaron a mirar para todos lados. Justo delante de las columnas se encontraba Voldemort. Este hizo un ademán con la mano y...


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capitulo 6... Harry inoportuno_**

Harry y Hermione aparecieron en una sala sin salida, era, más bien un cuartucho muy angosto, un cubículo.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Hermione.

-No lo se...- Le respondió tanteando las paredes, buscando una salida, o algo que se le asemejara.

-Tenemos que poder abrirlo de alguna forma... Alohomora!!... Alohomora!!... Alohomora!!... Alohomora!!- Dijo Hermione tirando el hechizo a las cuatro paredes, pero no consiguió éxito con ninguna.

Tras intentar salir de cinco formas diferentes, Hermione se dejó caer al suelo, agotada.

-No puedo creerlo, estábamos a tan solo un paso- Dijo Hermione golpeando con el puño, al piso. Harry se sentó a su lado.

-Lo siento...

-¿Por qué?

-Fue mi culpa, si no me hubiera caído, los hubiéramos desatado...

-Harry, no te culpes, el lo tenía todo preparado... Tenías razón- asintió con la cabeza- Era muy obvia la carta.

-No...- Negó Harry- Ellos estaban aquí.

Ambos se callaron durante un momento. Harry estaba pensando. "¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?". Ya no le interesaba tanto salir de ahí, "Es decir, estoy solo con Hermione".

-¿Hermione?- Dijo Harry tímidamente. Esta levanto la cabeza la cual tenía apoyada sobre sus rodillas- Se que no es oportuno, pero tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Si Harry?...

-Hermione, yo... Yo te amo...- Hermione no se esperaba eso.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si, lo se... Es algo raro es que me pasaron muchas cosas...

-Harry este no es el momento...- Le dijo Hermione enojada. Harry se paralizo.

-Pero quizás no haya otro- Le dijo serio- Estamos a centímetros de la muerte, y a mi me gustaría comentarte esto antes de morirme...

-No digas pelotudeces...- Harry no entendía- Nadie morirá hoy...

-Solo quiero decirte eso... Quiero que lo sepas...

-Harry- Dijo tratando de tranquilizarse- Tu novia esta allá afuera corriendo un gran peligro y tu me dices esto...

-Es que no la amo como antes... Me paso algo...

-No tengo ganas de discutir esto... Yo amo a Ron, Harry... Es tu mejor amigo, y Ginny es mi mejor amiga. Yo te quiero Harry, pero como amigo...

¿Qué es lo que me pasa?...

¿Qué le paso al mundo en el que vivía?

Todo cambió repentinamente.

Mi vida dio un vuelco que nunca espere,

Uno que nunca pensé...

Pero la conversación fue interrumpida, ya que una de las paredes se hizo añicos y todos los pedazos de ladrillos saltaron directo a los ojos de Harry, este se tapo con el antebrazo.

Por el hueco que se formo por la explosión, paso una silueta que Harry reconoció en seguida. Era Moody.

-Vamos muchachos... No descansen tanto, sus amigos los necesitan- Harry y Hermione se miraron un segundo y luego se levantaron de un salto.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Capitulo 7... El fin_**

Harry, Hermione, Moody y Lupin se dirigieron a la cúpula donde estaban sus amigos inconscientes. Al entrar encontraron a sus amigos tal cual los habían dejado, pero esta vez estaba Voldemort esperándolos.

-Ustedes sáquenlos mientras lo distraemos- Susurro Lupin entre dientes para que Voldemort no entendiera. Harry y Hermione asintieron con la cabeza.

Lupin y Moody se adelantaron a atacar a Voldemort. Intentaron con tres hechizos que Harry nunca había visto, al perecer eran fuertes, y le harían mucho daño, si Voldemort no lograra esquivarlos. Pero Voldemort no solo los esquivó, si no que se los devolvió uno, por uno, derribando a Lupin primero. Moody, sin embargo, lanzó un hechizo, muy efectivo, y le dio de lleno a Voldemort, quien salió disparado.

Fue en ese momento cuando Harry y Hermione aprovecharon para acercarse a sus amigos. Hermione fue a por su novio, a quien desató con facilidad y ambos se corrieron para apartarse del peligro.

Harry, por otra parte, tardo un poco mas en desatar a su novia, ya que estaba maniatada, además de estar sostenida desde la cintura. Cuando logró desatarla, esta despertó y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-¡¡Harry!!... Gracias- Dijo intentando besarlo, pero este se corrió.

-Ginny corre a cubrirte junto con Ron y Hermione... ¡¡Rápido!!- Le ordenó al ver que Voldemort se ponía de pie y sacaba su varita. Harry también sacó su varita y corrió hacia él.

-¡¡HARRY NO!!... ¡¡TE MATARA!!- Le advirtió Hermione. Harry se dio vuelta para verla.

-No hay nada que perder¿Verdad?...

-¡¡¡¡HARRY NO!!!!

Pero a Harry no le importó. Sin embargo no pudo llevar a cabo su plan, ya que...

-¡¡Expeliarmus!!- Gritó Lupin levantándose del suelo y derribando a Harry para que no cometiera ninguna locura. Harry fue expulsado y terminó a unos cuatro metros de donde estaban sus amigos resguardándose.

Voldemort levanto su varita apuntando a Harry y lanzándole un Avada Kedavra directo a la cicatriz de este. Pero Harry se levantó a tiempo para esquivarlo. Voldemort lo miró con odio. Pero se detuvo un segundo a analizar la situación y al siguiente segundo levantó nuevamente su varita pero esta vez apuntando a sus amigos.

-¡¡AVADA KEDAVRA!!- Harry se paralizó por un instante, pero no dudo ni un momento en hacer lo que hizo. Se levantó del suelo y fue corriendo hasta sus amigos, y cuando el hechizo estaba por chocarles, se interpuso haciendo que este, diera directo en su pecho y causándole la muerte. Ginny hizo un grito de horror.

Voldemort había sentido también el hechizo en su pecho, causando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo. A continuación, Ron, furioso, levantó su varita...

-¡¡AVEDA KEDAVRA!!- Gritó Ron colérico, apuntando directamente a Voldemort, dándole directamente en la cabeza y causándole algo parecido a un derrame cerebral, seguido de su muerte. Ginny miró aterrada a su hermano.

-¿¿¡¡RON QUE HICISTE!!??

-¡¡JUSTICIA!!- Gritó mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y mirando a su difunto amigo.

Hermione tomó la cabeza de su difunto amigo y lo posó sobre su falda y lo comenzó a acariciar dulcemente, llorando descontroladamente.

-¿Por qué Harry?... ¿Por qué te hiciste el héroe?... Lupin te lo dijo... EL TE LO DIJO- grito mientras sus lagrimas caían en los ojos cerrados de Harry- ¿Por qué?- Repitió llorando mas fuerte. Ginny que también lloraba descontroladamente, se acercó a Harry. Ron se les acerco y abrazó a ambas mirando al que antes había sido su mejor amigo. Y lo que Harry había sentido por Hermione, y la verdad que le declaró, quedó por siempre en ella, muy dentro de su alma sin siquiera poder mencionarselo, ni a Ron, ni a Ginny.


End file.
